pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ellis99
I II III IV V VI VII VIII ---- Reply I wouldn't put all those categories. After all, there are just two Subway Bosses, not multiple ones. Same goes for that Contest Idol. Energy ''X'' 19:38, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Well, just put them for deletion, it will be taken care of later. Energy ''X'' 19:44, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Warning Stop spamming people's talk pages and asking that they do things. They volunteer their time here and you have no business demanding that they create certain pages. You have been warned about this before. --Shockstorm (talk) 20:33, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, reduce the amount of messages. It would be best if you started that BW manga project you told me about. You cannot fail with that (I think). Energy ''X'' 20:35, February 8, 2015 (UTC) And no, you are not allowed to correct typos on user pages, as that is none of your business as well. --Shockstorm (talk) 14:12, February 9, 2015 (UTC) And no, you are not allowed to edit war with people over something like a line break in a page, as you have continued to do. Have you learned anything from your block? --Shockstorm (talk) 15:42, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Reply Yes, go on. Just make a notification in the trivia section such moves' categories were changed. Energy ''X'' 09:53, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Separation Depends, give me the details first why do you think about that. Energy ''X'' 22:39, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Bah, it seems like a leftover, just separate the pages. Energy ''X'' 22:44, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Well, if cutting out the images to separate both of them looks too small, then just keep the image we already have. Energy ''X'' 22:51, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Hmm...Ellis! Why did you wrote on your user page that you were a former rollbacker? I think that you're still a rollbacker and not a normal user. I wonder if you wanted to demote yourself or something? If yes then why do you decided to become a normal user again? Did you change your mind for not becoming an admin or you still want to become an admin? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 15:23, February 10, 2015 (UTC) News Well, try to find someone else. Still have that "residue" from making news each and every week in last month. Energy ''X'' 23:26, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Ellis... Do you think that I'm really helpful :(? I'm asking that question because sometimes I failed to help you for some things, sigh :(. Nectaria (talk) 06:37, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :Sure, you are helpful. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:39, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :Really, Ellis :(? So, you think that I'm really helpful :(. *sobs* Thank you so much, Ellis ;_;. *continue sobbing* You made me so moved ;_; *wiping a few tears*. OK, I shouldn't have worried about that but I still try my best to help you for some things that you wanted me to do :). Thanks for answering me ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 08:51, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Your welcome and hey, I didn't realise this but some of the Pokemon belonging to a characters DPA counter-part belong to their Adventures counter-part too. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:53, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, Energy told me on my talk page that it's okay to create separate pages for characters' Pokémon that were owned by different counterparts of the same characters. What do you think of that idea? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 09:11, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :::I prefer to have the info in the same article since it's been done before, i.e. anime Pokemon belonging to a character have info of their manga counter-parts but that's my opinion. Ellis99 CODE XANA 09:54, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Hmm...OK! Yes, I noticed that on some pages but I don't think that is a bad idea to have a seperate page for a Pokémon that it was owned by a different counterpart of the same character. Thanks for replying me again. Nectaria (talk) 10:10, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Your welcome. Ellis99 CODE XANA 10:11, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Images from Bulbapedia Why did you upload this image when it's from Bulbapedia? Both Kyurem and myself checked. I think you know that taking content from Bulbapedia is strictly forbidden. --Shockstorm (talk) 06:42, February 11, 2015 (UTC) What? Is this true that you got this image from Bulbapedia 0_0? Please tell me why did you do that >:(. You shoud know that taking images from Bulb is not allowed >:(. I think its better to take a screenshot from a video instead of taking an image from a different site -_-. Nectaria (talk) 06:52, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Actually, he only wanted to rename the file. The original one was this, uploaded by a different user. Energy ''X'' 07:46, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I see! So, it wasn't Ellis' fault. It was TG12's fault. Then it's better to send that message on TG12's talk page instead. My bad. Sorry for being mad at you, Ellis :(. Nectaria (talk) 08:03, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :I just renamed them because they had bad names. I should've checked though if it was Bulba. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:37, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, I know that but please check if these images were taken from Bulbapedia before use the Rename template or uploading the same image under a different better name. Nectaria (talk) 09:00, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I'll do that in future to see if an image is from Bulba. Ellis99 CODE XANA 09:04, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::OK, thanks for replying me again. Nectaria (talk) 09:12, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Renames My fault, sorry about that. I thought they're were the right names, but I was wrong.--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:16, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Re:Question I just tested it to see if it looks better and it does to have a better outlook, Byron does look better than Byron (DPA). There wasn't really a reason to tell you and I didn't have the time to apply it to all the pages. I am also not sure yet if I am going to apply it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:11, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Shock did a similiar edit to the Professor Oak's Charmeleon page. Like I said I am not sure if I am going to apply it. Also, why did you change Anabel's Raikou to Raikou (Adventures)? Anabel legally caught Raikou so there was no point in changing it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:03, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :It was recurring in the manga and was paired with Lt. Surge in the GSC Arc. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:05, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :It was recurring in the GSC arc but Anabel did eventually caught Raikou later and Raikou stayed with Anabel. Even it was paired with Lt. Surge, it should be linked to Anabel's Raikou since Anabel caught it later and not befriended it. So I am going to change it back.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:08, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I see your point now, it didn't need to be changed. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:48, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Block Since there was no general opposition to remove your block, you have been unblocked. HOWEVER, don't try to oppose people, show some faith and trust, else the block will be applied again. Energy ''X'' 16:45, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Here. I made the article for you, you just need to fill in the plot, synopsis and images. Use that for future articles and change what is needed (especially the links). Energy ''X'' 17:57, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, but I'll have to re-read the chapter fist since it's been a while since I read it. Ellis99 CODE XANA 06:09, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Aye, go on. But the sooner, the better. Energy ''X'' 07:43, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :Will do! Can you reply to my message on your talk page at Community too please? Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:45, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Reply Well that's rather obvious, isn't it? Only on articles, images or templates, not in user space. Energy ''X'' 08:24, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :Okay then. Just that I don't want to do anything wrong and be banned again. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:26, July 4, 2015 (UTC) I believe the one at MUGEN (or whatever it is called) is copied from there. Try asking Kyurem, he may know better. Energy ''X'' 08:55, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, will do. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:56, July 4, 2015 (UTC) I have corrected some things, see if they are truly like that. Anyway, carry on, there are dozen more. Also, what about the images? Energy ''X'' 16:12, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Ah, but this reason, has it been known at that point of the volume? I mean if it is not known if it is male, then just write "it". If a chapter confirms gender, then you start describing it as a male/female from that point, not before. Still, where are the images; do you plan on adding them later, or...? Energy ''X'' 20:01, July 4, 2015 (UTC) 4th of July Hey there, I have seen you in a long while. Happy Independence Day! DragonSpore18 (talk) July 4, 2015 23:05 (UTC)